Behind the Podium
by IbelieveinSnape
Summary: This is a one shot written earlier this year that I have cleaned up a bit and decided to repost. Have you ever wondered what goes on behind the podium in the great hall? Oral and other hotness HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Podium

Another year had come and gone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, so many years after the end of the war, was as close to normal as it would get for anyone who was old enough to have actually fought  
against the destruction Lord Voldemort had caused. While rebuilding from aftermath of the war was widespread it was most obvious that changes had been made to the school that was known as the root of all magical education.

This year saw the retirement of Headmistress McGonagall who had worked tirelessly for years to reform the school that so many saw as home. Much to Professor Snape's dismay, she had hired Harry Potter to teach defense against the dark arts and the brat (it ceased to matter that at nearly thirty he could hardly count as a brat) had seemed to have broken the long standing curse on the job and had been in the position for five years now. It certainly left a sour taste in his mouth every time he was forced to nod and grind out a "good evening Professor Potter".

As if boy wonder wasn't enough, his ginger haired sidekick had followed him to the school and after a career ending Quidditch injury, had taken up Madame Hooche's old job as flying instructor. The duo could be seen at all hours of the day and in between classes making jokes and concocting schemes with each other just like "the good old days". The only thing that was missing was the bushy haired know it all and though he despised the trio as a rule, like any collector it seemed almost a shame to break up the set.

And upon that thought was where Severus found himself broken out of his thoughts. It was at the first summer staff meeting when Minerva pulled her last act as headmistress and made him consider refusing the Headmaster job that was to be his in a bit over a month. The blasted old woman had gone and hired the last piece of the damn Gryffindor puzzle and hired none other then the insufferable know it all to take up the Arithmancy position. Didn't she know he wasn't serious about wanting the whole set?

When Minerva turned to poke her head outside of the door and tell Hermione to enter she was met by enthusiasm from nearly everyone in the room. It was the general consensus that she would come to Hogwarts to teach at some point in her future, and though Severus himself hated the idea of the three of them at the castle and him not able to take house points like the good old days, even he had to admit that she was going to be a valuable asset to the staff.

She had spent the years that Potter and Weasley spent relaxing and recouping from the war, working hard and making a name for herself as the youngest and most noted Arithmancer in the country. Following this line of thought on her academic prowess his mind had conjured an image of the mousy girl he taught for so many years and therefore he was wholly unprepared for the vision that gracefully entered the staff room and smiled genuinely at everyone in turn, even himself. She was tall and tanned, looking almost exotic with the bronzed color of her skin, certainly nothing like the pale and bug eyed 

Arithmancers he had known.

Her body, which he had never noticed while she was a student, had filled out to what some may consider soft but to what Severus secretly loved to see on a woman. She had beautiful curves which softly filled out the muggle sun dress she wore that day. Her hair still held some of the bushiness she was known for, but somehow she had managed to tame the curls into silky chestnut colored locks that fell nearly to her waist and framed her face perfectly, showing off her large brown eyes and her plump little lips. He nearly forgot to sneer at her as he was so busy trying to hide the erection he had suddenly sprouted.

"Great" he thought while looking down his hooked nose at his crotch "you don't show an interest in nearly fifteen years then all of the sudden you come to life over a know it all twenty years our junior. If I didn't love you so much I would chop you off for potions ingredients when we get to our quarters".

He really hated her now, five minutes in her presence and she had him talking to his cock. From the looks around the staff room he wasn't the only one who was fighting an inner battle either. Both Potter and Weasley were surprised, having corresponded with her regularly but not actually seeing her for over a year while she was abroad, in fact Weasley looked as though he was regretting marrying Lavander Brown. Thank god THEY didn't live in the castle though, because Severus would have killed Lavander Weasley by now, the insolent empty headed chit. Honestly, how had the girl gotten into her head to approach him about lettin her "make him over" so he could finally relax "with some nice old woman who could take care of him now that the war was over". Shaking that thought aside though, Severus quickly snapped his attention back to the meeting.

Professor Gillhooley who had been hired to take over potions when Severus took up the headmaster position looked to be having a silent pep talk with his pecker as well, but the most disturbing of all was Professor Flitwick who was practically drooling while staring blatantly at her chest. The image that conjured wasn't pleasant at all. The little man would need to stand on a stack of books to even get a proper look at her.

The staff meeting droned on as usual, and he tried hard to pay a little bit of attention as it was the last one Minerva would be conducting, but he was disconcerted to find Granger staring at him intermittently throughout the meeting. He turned his face to scowl at her, but was too shocked to tell her off when she winked at him and turned her smile full force against him. What was this? She already had the job; she didn't need to kiss the new Headmasters arse at this point.

The meeting broke up not long after her saucy little wink and he was relieved to retire to his quarters to take care of his problem and think of a way to get the chit off of his mind. It seemed the fates were against him this evening though, as said chit had easily caught up to him and looked eager for a conversation.

"Professor Snape. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to offer my congratulations on securing 

the headmaster position. I really think you deserve it, and hopefully with you in charge students won't get into nearly half the trouble Harry, Ron, and I got into here." She smiled sweetly at him while she spoke, and she nearly had Severus smiling back at her before he caught himself and struggled to keep his features impassive.

"Thank you Professor Granger, but I dare say I will be spending much time still keeping the three of you out of trouble as I did years ago."  
W  
hat she said next surprised him so greatly that he was left gaping at her in a most unbecoming fashion while he tried to process her words. With a saucy smile upon her face she winked at him and replied sweetly "Oh Professor, I think I am the only one of the three of us that has any interest in getting into a spot of trouble with you anymore".

Hermione was loving her new confidence towards the opposite sex. She had left Hogwarts a shy little virgin with nothing but a few snogging sessions (never mind that one of these was with an international Quidditch star, and the other was with a soon to be international Quidditch star) and a burning in her belly to be bad.

Traveling the world as an Arithmancer had done wonders for her, and it was with great fondness that she thought back upon the first of her adventures as an independent woman of the world. When she met the woman she was to be apprenticed to she could barely contain her awe. This woman was a leader in the field and it was rumored that Hermione would be the last apprentice she would take on. It was a quick transition to become acclimated with Madame Grield and how she expected her apprentices to behave, and it was not long before Hermione became a fixture in her family, and a favorite of the woman's son Gerald.

He was tall and dark, and he quickly became Hermione's teacher in everything that held no correlation to Arithmancy. He cooed sweet nothings to her while he broke her maidenhead, and held her hand while they strolled through town, and he accepted her for everything she ever was, yet led her towards everything she ever dreamed she could be. Unfortunately it was not meant to last forever as she finished her apprenticeship and was ready to move on with her life, and he was unwilling to move on with her. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but they never truly loved each other and they still found comfort in corresponding as friends.

There were other men and other flings over the course of her career and while she gained notoriety in her field there was one thought that refused to leave her be. The thought of home, not her home with her muggle parents who had long ago perished as innocent victims of the war, but Hogwarts, her home away from home. Hogwarts was the place she cherished as holding everything she ever treasured, and those thoughts eventually led her to remembering the people it held. Most of all one particular person.

Since right around the beginning of her sixth year, Hermione had held feelings towards Professor Snape that she tried her damnedest to ignore. She had spent a good amount of time locked in her room fumbling around with herself and moaning his name, trying desperately to relieve the tension between her legs though not really understanding what it was. Sometime during her seventh year it dawned upon her that she was quite taken with her Professor and she began to understand what the boiling in her nether regions when she thought of him was.

It wasn't long before Harry and Ron had figured out who she was pining over, and after several enormous rows they finally came around to the fact that she couldn't control who she felt these things for anymore then Harry could control his feeling for Ginny or Ron with Lavander. So it was with several teasing letters that they convinced her to return to Hogwarts to teach and they certainly didn't let her forget about them walking in on her with her fingers stretching her pussy and his name on her lips. To be honest, the boy's weren't quite sure they wanted to forget that scene.

It was not two weeks before school started and Severus could feel his resolve in keeping as far from Hermione as possible slipping. During breakfast he would glance over at her only to find her sinfully nibbling some phallic shaped fruit and looking at him from under lashes. She wore outfits that screamed fuck me, reminding him of those muggle pin up girls from the thirties and forties.

She would saunter by him in the hallways and brush against him slowly all the while winking and smiling, and he would act uninterested, but increase his steps towards his chambers trying desperately to hide his erection until he could rub himself to completion in the privacy of his chambers. She was consuming his thoughts and he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on getting the school ready for his first year as headmaster.

It was getting down to crunch time when Hermione knocked softly on his office door and entered when he prompted her to do so. She slinked towards him and smiled demurely and when she sat in the chair across from his desk he took a moment to let his eyes linger on her fishnet clad calves. Her legs were long and shapely and he was sure she caught him salivating, but unbidden the thought that she seemed to enjoy it popped into his mind.

"Headmaster" she started, then interrupted herself to ask another question "I suppose I should call you that now that Minerva has officially departed from the school?"  
"In front of the students Hermione, but you are welcome to call me by my given name in private or at staff functions."

She looked pleased with herself and decided to test out the feel of his name on her tongue. She looked at him with innocent large brown eyes while she practically purred her next statement out.

"Severus then, I was wondering if it was all possible for me to miss the sorting feast tomorrow evening. I 

know its terribly rude for me to be absent, but if it wasn't important I assure you I would have no intentions of missing it"

He was so captivated by her kittenish purring that he found himself slowly nodding his head in acquiescence before he knew what he was doing. She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head before pushing herself slowly out of the chair she was in and walking towards Severus with a purposeful look on her beautiful face. He froze in his seat, mouth thin and tight and eyes wide as he followed her prowl towards him. She stopped so close to him that he could feel the heat rolling off of her in waves and he was sure she noticed the large tent in the front of his robes. Good god, the minx hadn't even touched him and he was reduced to imitating a flagpole like some teenage boy.

Her lips parted and she wet them slowly, her pink tongue darting out of her hot little mouth the deliver beads of moisture to her already indecently red and moist lips. She leaned towards him slowly and with her mouth mere centimeters from his ear she stopped and whispered "thank you Severus, you're the best", her breath leaving his ear burning and his chest heaving as it suddenly remembered to breathe. When he had collected himself enough to respond he looked up to find her gorgeous backside swaying before she closed the door to his office.

The welcoming feast began much like every other year, with noisy students shuffling in the doors and waiting rather impatiently for the new round of firsties to be sorted so they could get down to the serious business of eating. Professors Potter and Weasley seemed confused by the absence of their third member, but got over it quickly when the excitement caught up with them as well. In many ways they were as emotional as the children still, but he supposed they had given up a majority of their childhood to vanquish a dark lord and they had a right to be a bit immature now.

Once the new children had been sorted (many looked a little bit to much like trouble for Severus' taste) he stood and prepared to make his first speech as headmaster of the school. He stood behind the large golden podium that graced the platform of the Great Hall and looked at each house table before opening his mouth to address the students.

"In the interest of keeping the traditions of Headmaster Dumbledore alive, I will do my best to keep this short and to the point so you may commence stuffing yourselves."

His eyes swept over the students once more, but before he could open his mouth to speak again, a tugging on the front of his robes confused him. He cast a furtive glance down and nearly lost his composure when a hand that looked suspiciously like Hermione's snaked forward into his robes. His mind searched quickly for a way to save face in this situation, but without ousting his newest teacher to the student population he supposed he would have to try to keep his composure.

He began speaking again and tried his damnedest to ignore his rapidly swelling erection that was so 

warm and hot against her talented little hands. "This year will be unlike the other, for our new additions to the staff give us a leading edge over all other magical schools."

His voice hitched at the end of the sentence causing a few students to giggle at hearing the feared Professor Snape talk in an octave better suited to a teenage boy in puberty then a fully grown wizard. He could not help it if at that moment Hermione had released his cock from its cloth prison and licked him from balls to head. He continued on with his speech, forcing his voice back to its normal timber, or as close as he could get with the little minx stretching her mouth around him and sucking while her hands caressed his balls.

Though he knew he promised the students he would keep his speech short he found himself struggling for other things to speak about, desperately hoping to draw out the pleasure for a bit longer. He spoke about the list of banned items that hung on Filch's door (who could believe the old squib would still be around?) and the forbidden forest, and finally when he thought he could make no more talk Hermione mercifully took him deep into her mouth and he exploded with a very loud "Dig in" that caused several students to jump.  
S  
he tucked him back into his robes, and slipped a note into his hands before whispering a disillusionment charm and sneaking off. Severus couldn't believe his luck, in fact he highly doubted that happened at all, as he was inclined to believe that no gorgeous woman would willingly hide beneath a podium in the middle of a feast and please him with her mouth. He sat with a confused look on his face, and it wasn't until Professor Flitwick leaned towards him and inquired about the flush to his face that he remembered the paper clutched in his fist. It was small and square and he remembered the loopy writing so well from her time as his student. He scanned the note and nearly choked on his roast beef.

Dear Severus,  
If you think that was good then hurry and finish your meal because right now I am wearing something especially for you and waiting on your desk.  
H.G.

Severus threw his fork down on his plate and raced from the Great hall.

Years later he would still get teased for setting the record for the fastest exit anyone had ever seen from the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Severus reached his office he was red faced and out of breath but that didn't stop him from flinging open the door and feeling as though he would need a few moments to collect his jaw from the floor. There before him, sitting cross legged on top of his papers was a vision in white. He was momentarily confused why there wasn't some ethereal light radiating from her pores. Surely an angel should have some sort of golden aura surrounding her.

But there she sat, made of flesh and blood every bit as much as him, though certainly higher quality flesh from what he could see. She had stripped down to white stockings held up by delicate looking garters that matched the lacy corset and thong she had donned. Every inch of her was pure perfection and though he had spent himself in her mouth not ten minutes before his cock had instantly sprung back to life. He felt magnetism he was powerless to refuse drawing him towards her and it felt like everything was going in slow motion but when she crooked her perfectly manicured finger beckoning him closer he was there in a flash.

Her lips were hot against his own and when he snaked his tongue out to taste her he could detect his own salty taste still lingering. It served to harden him more then he thought possible. His hands slid down her body, his fingertips memorizing ever freckle and every curve. When he reached her hips he wrapped his long fingers around them and pulled her close. He growled when she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her core against him. He could feel her heat and the moisture through his robes and his cock stood straight out, seemingly reaching towards her.

Her nimble fingers released his robes and pushed them from his shoulders, letting them pool to the ground around his feet. It wasn't long before she was attacking his shirt, getting frustrated halfway down and pulling the lapels apart, scattering buttons everywhere. He fell to his knees before her, never issuing a word, and grabbed one shapely calf in his elegant hands. The only thing he could think of doing at that moment, that supremely sublime moment, was to run the tip of his tongue up the seam at the back of her stockings. The higher he went with his tongue the farther she leaned back on his desk, and when his tongue hit bare skin Hermione felt as though she would burst into flames.

He nibbled, licked, and kissed his way to the juncture of her thighs and when he reached his heavenly destination his teeth, seemingly of their own accord, though his eyes and his tongue 

agreed whole heartedly with the decision, grasped her knickers and drew them down before his hand, eager to be included, took over and slid the lacy things off. There was not time, not even an inclination to tease her, so without hesitation his tongue eagerly delved into her folds and lapped her up and down. The sweet juices of her slid over his tongue and down his throat and when Hermione gasped in pleasure and wound her fingers in his hair he redoubled his efforts and slipped two fingers inside of her while continuing to lave at her clit.

Finally the command of "enough Severus, please just fuck me" was growled into the air and if those in the Great Hall thought he moved quickly before, then they would have been shocked to see the agility in which he stood and removed his clothes now. His cock jutted proudly from him, the purple head leaking pre cum and begging to burrow into her. Hermione, it seemed, read minds, because she hurriedly scooted to the edge of his desk and spread her legs, inviting him into her wordlessly.

To say that it was like sinking into heaven would surely do no justice to the feel of her wrapped around him. For a moment there were stars dancing in front of his eyes and he was half tempted to ask her what spell she had used on him. Never before had any woman ever felt this wet, this warm, or this velvety before. Never had he nearly lost consciousness when he slid into a woman, and this led him to think that surely this was no ordinary woman. Surely this was some creature that looked like a Seraphim but thought like Lucifer.

He pumped and grinded into her body with abandon, taking everything he sought but making sure to give every bit of it back to her. She was red faced and panting, clawing his back to seek some sort of purchase, and for once she did not have anything to say. There was no know-it-all fact to recite, or and well placed saucy comment to make, there was just their bodies, hot and sweaty, grinding against each other and affecting ever nerve.

Soon Hermione was screaming his name, gasping for breath, and gyrating her hips in such a manner that advertised to Severus that she was climbing over the edge. With this thought came the indescribable feeling of her body clenching around him milking his release. And with a shout worthy of Thor, he emptied himself into her again and again, then slid to the floor in a boneless heap.

Anyone who happened to walk into the Headmasters office at that moment would come across a very peculiar sight indeed. For upon the Headmaster's desk, looking like a beautiful gift hastily opened by an eager child, was Professor Hermione Granger panting and red faced, with bits of parchment stuck to her arms. And if one allowed their eyes to move from that delicious sight they would see one very naked and normally dignified Headmaster slumped upon the floor, also panting from exertion, but with the closest thing to a smile that anyone had seen on his face since childhood.

Upon hearing the rustling of papers on his desk, Severus rolled his eyes upwards, wanting to see what was happening but certainly too content in his current position to really find out. A click of two high heels coming closer was all the warning he got before his angel was in front of him and bending to his eye level.

"Come along then Severus, show me where your quarters are. I am not nearly done with you yet this evening." She stated in a matter of fact voice before helping to his feet somewhat unsteadily. And all that poor defenseless Severus could seem to mutter was a simple and heartfelt "Thank God".

A/N- Thank you to everyone who read this and asked me to write another chapter. I really appreciate to positive feedback, and though it took me awhile I decided to write a second chapter to this. I think it ends well here, but if I get enough feedback then I will certainly make an attempt to write more. I have two other stories going at once right now, and though I desperately want to finish them I am having a hard time. So this will probably get pushed to the back burner so I can complete the ones people seem to be waiting for. Anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
